In this section, we describe plans for a Data Management Core that will facilitate coordination of data management, data sharing, and data quality control across all Center research projects and cores. The Data Management Core will be located at the Oregon Social Learning Center (OSLC), which is also the location for Project 1 and the Behavioral Coding Core. There is extensive infrastructure at OSLC for the management of complex, multisite data sets. The Center data management system will be integrated into the overall Center website (described in the Administrative Core) using Microsoft SharePoint Server software,thereby allowing the overall Center PI (Gunnar) to readily accessthe systemfrom her location at the University of Minnesota. This core contains the following: (a) technical information about the software and programming that will be utilized to create a centralized database; (b) descriptions of protocols for systematizing data entry, naming variables, and formatting data files across Center research projects and cores; (c) details about procedures for ensuring the smooth flow of data from specific cores (e.g., Behavioral Coding Core and Assay Core) into each of the research project data libraries and for merging data files to create cross-Center datasets; (d) information about data sharing within the Center (including mechanisms for allowing differential levels of access to the data) and about public access to the data following the completion of funding, and (e) procedures for maintaining quality control across Center data sets. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Children who experience early adversity are at significant risk for emotional and cognitive problems. We integrate work on toddlers in foster care, toddlers adopted from orphanages, and Rhesus infants abused by their mothers to understand how these experiences affect the development of brain systems involved in emotion and attention. We also focus on types of parenting that helps neurobehavioral recovery.